Cross My Heart
by Tropical Fishy
Summary: Yet another L/J fic from me. Kinda odd. It's possible that it should be in a romance, but I dunno.


Cross My Heart  
By Tropical Fishy   
  
I hate James Potter.   
I hate James Potter.   
A lot.   
I wish that he would rot  
  
Lily Evans was very busily scribbling this bit of poetry onto some parchment when it was ripped out of her hands by Remus Lupin, who had been her friend but if he told Potter she was writing poetry about him he would quickly grow warts all over his nose.   
But he just grinned- a grin that looked horribly like the one Sirius always had plastered across his face- and then handed the parchment back to Lily, who scowled.   
'Been thinking about darling James?'  
'Darling my ass,' Lily muttered, adding a few more touching lines to her poem.  
'I'm sure he'd be honoured.'  
'Don't you have anything better to do, besides interrogate me into saying that I am madly in love with James Potter? Which I'm not, of course.'  
'Well...I could go and see what he's planning to do to you next, or I could stay here and interrogate you. Which would you prefer?'  
Lily ignored him and threw the poem into the fire, then sat for a few moments, watching the parchment slowly disintegrate. 'Off you go then.'  
Remus hadn't been expecting this reaction. 'Lily? Has James done something to your brain?'  
'Yes. He's in it.'  
That wasn't quite how she had meant to put it.  
'He will not leave me alone! I mean, for Gods sake, I'm writing poetry about the maniac!' She put her head in her arms. 'I must be losing my mind,' she mumbled, her voice muffled by her robes.   
Remus clearly thought she was too, but he didn't say anything. Rather, he patted her on the back, and then slowly backed out the room.  
  
  
'James?'  
James Potter glanced up from his homework, which was being completed at a very rapid rate- James had much more important things to attend to.  
'Hello, Moony.' He said cheerfully, shoving some junk on the floor aside, for that was where he chose to do his homework. The seventh year boy's dorm in the Gryffindor tower certainly looked lived in.   
Several pairs of socks lay on the floor, or, more accurately, several socks. Most of them had lost their partner somewhere in the jumble, and no one could be bothered looking for matching pairs anyway. A pair of pants, some robes, a few books, Sirius's pillow, and a purple stuffed cat (Sirius's most prized possession) were also part of the picture.   
Remus had no idea how James had managed to find a clear spot to lie down on- his friend was not what one would call short- but then, it was most likely he was lying down on something.   
He sat down next to James, moving Moogles (Sirius's cat) aside, so as not to crush the creature.   
'I just thought I'd let you know you're slowly driving Lily to insanity.'  
James grinned. 'Did she get my present?'  
'No, not yet. But she's very busy composing a poem for you at the moment.'  
James looked quite terrified. 'Evans? Write poetry? Moony, are you sick?'  
Remus shrugged, and then realised it was dinnertime. Listening to James and Lily fight could make a person quite hungry.   
  
  
Lily sat next to James at the Gryffindor table that evening, scowling at her soup. Why was it that, when there were usually plenty of free seats, tonight the only empty one was next to Potter?  
James was having similar thoughts.   
This is unjust. He makes my stomach turn upside down...or that could be this soup. Lily glanced at him, and saw him grin at Sirius because of some joke. There was a little dimple in his right cheek she'd never noticed before.  
My God. I've lost my mind. Who cares if he has a cute little dimple in his cheek? Who cares if he's one of the best Chasers the school's seen?  
Not me. No way, no how, no when. That didn't make sense.   
She looked down at her soup with distaste, dumped the bowl onto James Potter's head, and then, after deciding whether to either run away or apologise, she ran.   
  
Once out of the Great Hall, Lily bounded up the stairs, dashed along the corridors, practically yelled the password at the Fat Lady, and then hurled herself into the common room, completely out of breath.  
When she could breathe again, she started talking to herself- not a good idea when anyone could be listening, as one person was.   
'This is not fair. Not fair at all. Why me? Why not someone else? But no, it had to be me.'  
James stared at her curiously from one corner of the room, hidden under the invisibility cloak. It certainly came in handy, knowing where all of the short cuts were. Remus was right. She had lost the plot.   
Lily walked over to a window and stared out at the snowy ground despondently.   
'What's not fair?' A teasing voice said from behind her.  
Lily jumped and turned around, only to see the person she most definitely did not want to see at the present time. They smelled remarkably like   
James leaned against the windowsill comfortably, watching her with interest.   
'Nothing,' she muttered, eyeing him warily.   
'Nothing?'  
'Even if it was something, it wouldn't be any of your business, Potter.'  
'Why ever not?'  
She didn't answer, which only made James more determined to find out.   
'Come on, I won't tell anyone.'  
'Except Sirius and Remus and Peter-'  
'I promise.'  
'Cross your heart and hope to die?'  
James nodded solemnly.   
Lily opened her mouth, 'I-' She stopped abruptly, and James nodded thoughtfully.   
'Very, very interesting, that.'  
'It isn't fair!' She wailed, throwing herself into an armchair.   
Now James was certain she had lost the plot.   
'What, exactly, isn't fair?'  
Lily turned to look at him, her green eyes wide. 'You.'  
'Me?' She's few sheep short of a paddock. Missing the top deck. Looney tunes.   
Lily just moaned and buried her face in the armchair. James came over and sat on the armrest. 'What is me?'  
Lily muttered something, and James almost fell off the chair. He must have heard wrong.   
She glanced up at him, her face the colour of a dead fish- that is, if dead fish are a very whitish green colour.   
James later decided that his mouth wasn't connected to his mind, because he was sure he hadn't been thinking when he said 'yeah, well, I love you too, Evans.'   
And, since his brain hadn't come into action yet, he kissed her.   
When he pulled away, he looked at Lily. She was staring at him, her mouth open in shock. Then she closed it and James could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile playing about her lips.   
'Really?' She whispered. 'Cause I still do hate you, that is, if you want me to.'   
Very smooth, Lily.   
James grinned and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger playfully.   
'Remus told me you were writing a poem,' he said, his brown eyes shining.   
Kill Remus.  
'Er...maybe.'  
James then took on the evil look that made both him and Remus look so frighteningly like Sirius. 'Can I read it?'  
'No.'  
'Awww...please?'  
'Don't give me that puppy look, Potter.'  
James's eyes twinkled and he leaned closer to her, so she could feel his breath on her cheek. She looked at him evenly; thanking God he couldn't tell her knees had turned to jelly.   
Then James lost his balance on the armrest and he landed on her lap. 'Oof!'  
'Ouch!' Lily grumbled something about her legs not being able to cope under elephants, until James shut her up by kissing her forcefully.   
They were very rudely interrupted by a wolf whistle.   
Lily pushed James off her lap, and then they both looked up at Sirius, James rubbing his elbow.  
'Prongs, you have strawberry lip-gloss all over your mouth,' Sirius commented easily, as if he walked in on his friends lip-locked all the time.   
'It's raspberry,' Lily interrupted.   
Sirius just grinned his evil grin, and he walked over to Lily, slinging his arm around her shoulder.   
He crossed his fingers behind his back, before he said 'don't worry. I won't tell anyone...cross my heart.'  
  
  
This, as you may have guessed, has nothing at all to do with The Flower and the Stag or anything else I've written. It took forever, and I think I've come down with a very serious case of writers' block. *Sigh* My wrist hurts. And since in that interview Ms Rowling said that Lily's maiden name was Evans, I've changed it in this story, but I don't think I'll bother changing it all in my other stories...I'm a lazy girl. Evans is the last name of a teacher at my school...hmmm...   
Disclaimer- if we didn't put these, would we get sued? No, I think not.   
Do review.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
